Prussia, the thirteenth
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: [Hetalia X Future Diary] What if Prussia was one of the contestants competing for the place of god? How might have things worked out? Will it even make a difference? ((Will not directly follow the Future Diary story line)) Rated T for some deaths(You damn know death will be in here)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm surprise noone has thought of this yet. Remember- Prussia kept a diary of his whole life, including what he thought.  
Future diary is a anime/manga based on diaries! **

**C'mon guys!**

Everyone knew Prussia kept a diary. He bragged about it every other day, and was quite proud of how he could keep records. Everyone also knew that they were in his diary at least once at some point. Either it was how he chatted away with you, declared war on you, or even glanced at you- everyone was in his diaries at least once.

Then, there was something nobody knew, or even could predict to know- Prussia knew god. They met on the official day of Prussia's end, but Deus said he could continue living- that it wasn't his time.  
Prussia was skeptical, of course, but accepted it. That was the main reason he was still alive to this day.

But let us start our story, should we not?

It was a fairly normal night when it officially happened. The sky was dark and littered with stars, a small breeze flew throughout Germany, as though whispering to it's residents. Streetlamps shined brightly as various cars drove under them, and the occasional 'mew' from a stray cat echoed around.

Prussia, of course, was in his basement room at Germany's house. A world meeting was scheduled for the next day, but since he was technically 'dissolved', he was no longer allowed in the room.  
...Like that little detail was going to stop him...

Prussia let out a small sigh, before grabbing an empty notebook. It had been far too long for his likeing from writing in his diary. And since he had nothing better to do, why not?  
He opened the diary, a brown leather notebook with a red fabric streaming out of it, to the first page, and began to write.

**Dear diary, or rather journal,**

**I haven't written in a long time- but hey! I'm back, and my awesome handwriting is giving you grace again~! Anyway, nothing really 'exciting' happened today.  
West still acts like he has a stick up his ass, but hey- that's him.  
Ita made me pasta (It was so good~)  
Roma cursed me out ( He said I was tampering with the mind of Ita)  
And Japan is... Japan? How do I explain him?  
**

**...Whatever**

**I'll grace you with my writing later, I probably have to sleep- which is lame.**

Prussia put down the pen, and checked over the diary entry twice, before nodding. It always seemed like his diaries were about the people around him now-a-days. Sure, there was the occasional post about himself, and how he was doing- but it was mostly of what others were doing, as well as a little side note to his thoughts.

The albino looked around the room, and spotted Gilbird already sleeping peacefully in one of his socks. He rolled his eyes, and walked over to the bed.  
Prussia was fairly certain he fell asleep before he even touched the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia's eyes shot open, and he glanced around him. All around him he noticed various blurs and disfigured shapes of people. They all stood on platforms that seemed to be floating, and even he was standing on one.  
Some of the blurs took a glance over at him(Especially the smallest one), before looking back at what they were doing earlier.

Prussia followed their gaze upwards, and what he saw was a little shocking. A boy, maybe around 14 or 15- he couldn't honestly tell, the face was blurred- was running from an older man, with a young girl. The girl was young too, but she seemed to have enough force to drag anyone she wanted too.

The voices were muted, but their lips were moving quickly, as though planing something- and Prussia should know. He's been in many wars, he knew what strategizing looked like.

He watched as the girl set the boy's phone on the floor, in position near the door. The girl then seemed to bark orders at the boy- which he hesitantly agreed to. The boy hid behind a large water pump, but not before receiving the girl's diary. The girl then hid, right in time too, as the man walked out onto the roof.

The man walked a few steps forward, glancing around him. He seemed to grumble something, before taking out a phone. The boy poked his head up suddenly, and pulled a dart from a small sack at his side.

He threw it.

The man was shocked, and foolishly tried to block the dart, with his phone.  
The phone was hit dead-on. And a rather large hole appeared on the man's chest. All three of them seemed shocked at the appearance, and the man began to break apart.

First it was his hands, next his feet, and it kept closing in on himself, until finally; he disappeared.

The boy still sat there in disbelief, while the girl just seemed bored- as evident by her stance.

The screen turned to black, as the footage ended, and Prussia just stood there in shock. What had happened to that man? Where did he actually go? Was he dead?  
Questions quickly raced through the albino's head, as he tried to search for answers. Suddenly a voice began to speak, and Prussia turned to the source.

A grown man stood on a platform, is body blurred, but his voice clear as day. "So you're 'first' who I heard about." He said, with a Japanese accent.  
Prussia looked closer at him, and now noticed a number hovering over him. It said '11'.

"We already know about you~! We watched you escape the serial killer." Prussia then looked over to who spoke now. This one was also a man, but with hair that turned around the forehead. Above his head said '7', he too had a Japanese accent.

The one named 'first' looked around confusedly, but then his eyes locked on the person next to him, number '2'. Prussia glanced around at all the various people curiously, and saw all of their different attitudes, as well as their stance.  
Most of their stances were laid back, but 11 seemed to be on alert, as though knowing something will happen.

"Well then,now that everyone's here, allow me to explain the survival game," Deus rose from his chair, and gestured to everybody "First, the diaries you posses, are called 'Future Diaries'."

Everyone seemed to grab their cell phone, and opened it at once. Prussia patted himself down, and found the notebook he used to write in earlier in his back pocket.  
...How did it even fit?  
Deus continued speaking;

"They were the ordinary diaries you were using, but now they distort time, and entries can appear up to 90 days in the future." Prussia stared at his dairy in disbelief.

No way that's possible!  
...Right?

"May I ask a question?" Prussia's head snapped up from his diary, and he looked to the person who asked the question. This person had a number 10 over their head.

"What is it?" Deus asked, his tone sounding bored.

"I have seen this diary entries change several times. How exactly did this happen?" Tenth asked, his arm still raised high in the air.

"The future changes, depending on the actions of the owners," Deus created a hologram that stretched out, enough for everyone to see. "Suppose your future diary predicts an accident involving you," The hologram began to walk, and suddenly seemed to throw itself on the floor.  
"When the owner reaches the predicted point in time, and take actions refusing the prediction, reality is altered, and the future changes."  
Prussia watched as the holographic man seemed to fall once more, before walking away on crutches. Another hologram man appeared, and walked around the spot where he would get hurt.

"If you avoid the prediction, the future of where you are hurt no longer exists, as your future has been rewritten."

"Hang on!" First's hand flew in the air. My entries were overwritten without me doing anything! It said Third would kill me, so why am I still here?" Prussia suppressed a snort. _Be happy that you are alive, kid._

"You are not the only one who can altar the future. This is why it's called a Survival game. When it's confirmed that another Diary holder will kill you, you shall receive a death sentence." A skeleton wearing all black robes appeared behind Deus. Prussia stiffened. "That is the 'Dead End' notice."

"You are telling us to kill each other, but we don't know what each others look like." Prussia turned to stare at six, a conflicted look on his face. _Why would you even-_

"You will have to find them using your own diaries and methods."

"So this game starts with figuring out the other players identities, huh?" Prussia was surprised to hear that coming from 5, someone who didn't even look older than 7.

"If your identity is discovered, you'll be killed. Find the others identities and set 'Dead End' flags. If someone sets a flag on you; avoid it by any means necessary. That is the essence of the survival game" Deus moved forward, on front of first. Prussia raised an eyebrow. "First, you were meant to die back there," Deus disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before reappearing above everyone.  
"Yet, you turned the tables, and killed him instead. That is a miracle upon miracle." Deus began to sit down "First might just be the winner who kills everyone else. I believe you are the favorite to win, right now."

_Deus, what the fuck are you planning, exactly? You're setting a kid up! _Prussia crossed his arms as he stared at the other contestants, each one of them glaring at first. All except Second... Prussia quickly put the pieces together. _Second must be the girl who helped first. Why would she do that, though? Apparently this is a battle to the death..._

"As for the last man standing in this survival game, he or she will become successor to my throne as the God of Space-time. Live or die, there is twelve of you left. Kill before you are killed, and claim the throne of god!" Prussia turned to glance at everyone.

Their stances seemed defensive now.

"It seems like the greatest obstacle is..." Twelve vanished.

"...First, huh?" Eleventh vanished.

"Farewell, Fist." Ten vanished.

"You better not be dead when I get to you..." Nine vanished.

"Goodbye, First! Good luck!" Eight vanished.

"I see fear inside your eyes." Sixth disappeared.

"A miracle maker such as yourself, is really bothersome." Seventh vanished.

_"W-wait, I didn't..." _First tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Fourth vanished.

"Awe~ Poor thing!" Fifth vanished

_"Wait..."_

"This going to be so unawsome, I can just tell. Good luck, first." And like that, Prussia also vanished, but not without letting a small groan.

* * *

Prussia awoke to the sound of loud banging on his bedroom door, and the frantic chirps of Gilbird. Prussia looked around curiously, wondering if he what happened with Deus was just a dream. He spotted his notebook beside him, and cautiously opened it. Ignoring the loud shouts on the other side of the door.

**Dear Journal(Sticking with journal- its manlier),**

**West woke me up, his loud banging even scaring Gilbird.  
He told me to get ready for the World Meeting because apparently I'm not to be 'trusted' alone.  
****Has he met me?!  
I'm too awesome for this!**

**I'll write later, I need to get ready.**

Prussia defiantly didn't write that. So.. it actually happened? Crap...

Prussia began walking to the bedroom door, and swung it outwards angrily. The wooden door nearly hit Germany, but the blonde was quick enough to avoid being hit.

"Bruder, get ready, you're coming to the meeting with me today." Germany said, throwing a shirt on Prussia's head. Prussia took it off angrily.

"Who died and made you king?" Came Prussia's sarcastic reply. Germany glared.

"Since you can't be trusted alone, I'm bring you with me. I don't need to find hookers in my house _again!_"

Prussia's eyes widened slightly. Just like in his diary, Germany was taking him to the meeting because he supposedly can't be trusted. He then processed what Germany said.

"That was one time!" Prussia snapped irritably. It wasn't so much he was mad at Germany, it was just the fact that he was now participating in a survival game, to which he had a higher chance of death than life.

"So you say..." Germany turned around, and began to walk up the stairs. "Be ready! I'm coming back in 10 minutes!"

_"Be ready, I'm coming back in ten minutes~!" _Prussia mocked in a high voice.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, West!" And like that Prussia closed the bedroom door.

He slid down in the floor with a loud painful groan, and covered his face with his hands. Gilbird flew in front of him, and let out a rather sharp tweet. Prussia didn't respond, he just simply removed his hands from his face, and wrapped them around his knees.  
Gilbird let out another sharp tweet.

"I know I like fighting, but really?!" Prussia muttered, staring at the floor board. "A battle to become god..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eiiiiyyyy**

The world meeting was moving painfully slow. Unlike regular meetings, a fight didn't break out between 10 and 30 minutes. Everyone was mostly quiet, although for the occasional side conversation.  
Prussia, wearing his usual blue military uniform, sat between Romano and Germany, much to the former's disgust. But that didn't really bother Prussia. Oh no, what bothered Prussia was the fact that Romano couldn't help but express it every few minutes.

"Why do I have to sit next to the potato bastard's brother?" Romano would mutter, sending a sharp glare to the albino. Prussia's only response was a roll of the eyes.  
"It's not like he is a nation anymore, so why does he still come?" And at that, Prussia would send a rather sharp glare at Romano. Making the Italian glare back.

Prussia sighed and gave up on Romano. If the man wanted to glare at him, then by all means, do it! He could become god if he won the survival game, so what was the point of fighting?

Prussia started feeling around in his jeans pocket, and pulled out his small diary. He allowed his eyes to wander the new diary entry.

**Dear journal,**

**Romano keeps glaring at me. I know we don't really get along, but Jeez, this Prinzessin is getting on my nerves.  
Luckily, lunch seemed to come by early. I went t'words Austria and Hungary, but they both seemed annoyed by my presence.  
I'm to awesome for them anyway...**

**I'll write later, West is saying something, and if I don't listen, he won't shut up about it.**

Prussia glanced up from his diary, and sure enough, Germany was standing in front of everyone, his baby blue eyes glaring.  
"...I'm quite surprise that no fight has broken out yet. If we keep this up, we might get something accomplished during these meetings instead of just living in the past." _Stick in your ass, huh, West?_

Other nations seemed to grumble something about how the meeting became boring, but others agreed with Germany, as though they liked the peace.  
...That was one of the biggest lies in history. They probably were afraid of Germany.

"We shall regroup after lunch. You are dismissed." And with those words, almost everyone shot up from their chairs, squeaking echoing loudly in the room. Many nations started chatting up a storm, or they began to glare at other nations.  
But, what were you going to do? Seems like no nation will ever stop holding a grudge.

_Maybe if I become god, I'll try to fix the world's problems. I mean, enough bloodshed was spread around our history, making enough nations hate each other, so what's the point?  
__..Seems like a good plan. I'll just need to be careful._

Smirking lightly, and nodding gently, Prussia stood from his chair, stretching his bones happily. He opened up his diary once more. _So I went to Austria and Hungary?_  
The albino looked to where the two were standing. They were chatting happily about something, with the occasional laugh from Hungary.  
_Then I'll change my future, I'll go to Spain and France._

Prussia began to walk the opposite direction of the couple, and he heard loud scribbling coming from his notebook. Curiosity peaked, he opened the notebook.

**Dear journal,**

**Romano keeps glaring at me. I know we don't really get along, but Jeez, this Prinzessin is getting on my nerves.  
Luckily, lunch seemed to come by early. Instead of walking to Austria and Hungary, I tried to find France and Spain.  
I couldn't find them, so I just hung with West, Italy, and Japan.**

**The awesome me needs to eat, so I'll write later.**

Prussia raised an eyebrow. So, he could actually change his future? Then who was the idiot who said it was set in stone?!

The albino rolled his eyes, and pocketed his book, before walking t'words Germany, Japan, and Italy. They were all sitting at a long dinning table, and were chatting happily. Well, Italy was doing a majority of the talking, Japan and Germany were nodding at whatever he said.

"West, mind if I sit?" Prussia asked, as he sat down.

"Bruder you just sat, why ask me?"

"Well, it's 'polite', right?"

"Ah, hello Prussia-san." Japan cut into the conversation, and smiled lightly at Prussia. Prussia's head snapped over to the Japanese, and quickly gave a smirk.

"Hey, Japan! How are you?" _Considering a majority of the competitors seemed Japanese, I feel a little bad for you..._

"Fine, Prussia-san. Thank you for asking."

"Ve~ Prussia! We were just talking about pasta! What kind of pasta do you like?" Italy began talking now, and his words seemed quick. Luckily, after spending so much time with the Italian, he caught up to Italy's pace.

"Well, I forgot what it's called, but it's shaped like a bow tie..."

"Ah! That's Farfalle! It's fun to eat, and play with!"

"Keseses~!" Prussia laughed.

The rest of the lunch went by happily. The four nations chatted happily, and moved the topic from one to another, and they traded jokes. ((I.e: Prussia and Italy traded jokes, and made each other laugh, embarrassing not only Japan, and Germany, but themselves too))

* * *

At the end of the lunch break, is when hell started to break loose. Germany saw that they had five minutes to get back to the meeting room, so, being a punctual person, ordered the three remaining nations to get ready, and clean up their mess.

Prussia was carrying some napkins he and Italy used to do origami((They also got a few judgmental like looks from Japan; who tried to hide it)) when he heard a sound of paper turning. Assuming it was his future diary( or journal, whichever you prefer) he dug in his pocket to find his book.

In it, was a new journal entry.

**Dear Journal,**

**After lunch we began to clean up our mess, when Japan dubbed over in pain. I turned on a Japanese news channel, and the reporter began talking.  
Apparently a terrorist attacked one of Japan's schools.  
A girl was apparently the cause of the attack, and Japan glared at her, as though she was literally in the screen.  
****I know her!**

**I need to go, Japan needs help.**

Prussia's eyes were wide as he finished reading. His head snapped up, and stared at Japan, who seemed perfectly healthy..  
...But that didn't matter when you were a nation.

Prussia continued to stare at the smaller man, an eyebrow raised. He wasn't aware of Germany staring at him confusedly.

That's when Japan let out a cry of pain and alarm. He fell down on his knees, and his breathing became labored. Almost immediately, Germany went to Japan's side, patting his back, as he tried to help Japan up. Italy panicked, and rushed out the door, hoping to find some medical supplies.

Prussia gave a small frown, and picked up the remote, turning it on to a Japanese news channel. There, on the screen was a small woman with cherry red hair. She was talking into her microphone rapidly, as she gestured to the school behind her, where a figure stood alone.

"...It seems like this school has fallen victim to a terrorist attack. The attacker, now identified as Uryuu Minene, has not yet said her reasoning behind this attack, nor her demands. The police were advised to stay away, or else she may blow the school to bits."  
The camera zoomed into the field where the lone figure stood. The figure was a girl with dark purple hair styled into two large pigtails on either sides of her head, with a small part rolled neatly. She was holding a small contraption, a finger resting lightly on the top, while in the other hand she held a megaphone.

Japan seemed to glare at her, even through his pain. Prussia and Germany kept watching the T.v.

"It seems like someone is coming out of the school!" Prussia watched in shock as a boy was dragged from the school, being held close by two other boys. The two boys quickly pushed the other on the ground, and the boy seemed to be crying, until he began to yell.

"You're all my friends, aren't you?! WHY?!" His voice was choked with sobs, but even then, you could hear the clear fear, and betrayal in his voice. _He sorta sounds like first..._

"You really shouldn't move. Mines are buried all around me," Minene was yelling through a megaphone. "The bomb sensors in the building are now on. You guys, inside! Step out of line, everything goes boom!"

The camera switched back to view the news woman's face, which was now laced in fear and worry.  
"It would seem she has decided on what she wanted... a child. For what reason, or who this child is, remains unknown."

Prussia turned to Japan, and you could see anger rolling off him in waves, which was saying a lot, seeing as Japan was usually a calm person. Italy was also in the room again, and was gathering tools out of the first aid kit he had acquired. Prussia gave a sad glance, before turning back to the T.v.

_Why did my diary say I know her?_

He was just in time, as the camera panned out, explosions ran clear in the air. They were coming from the schools building. Japan let out another painful moan, as loud gasps and cries were heard from the T.V. Everyone was clearly panicking, and the two boys holding down the other child, immediately bolted, afraid of what would happen.

When the explosions began to calm down a bit, Minene began talking once more, and the camera zoomed in on her.

"Don't worry, first, all of the bombs will go off ten minutes from now!" Prussia swallowed a lump in his throat. _That's why the diary said I knew her! She's one of the diary holders! The kid actually was first! _Prussia gave a sympathetic glance to Japan, who was now breathing heavily.  
Minene continued talking, a satanic smile on her face. "The explosion will be the grand finale-" A gunshot rang through the air, cutting off what Minene was going to say.

The camera turned, and standing there was a man, his brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and his green eyes glaring. "Don't get too excited! Making a big mess in my territory!" He yelled.

The camera zoomed out to address the reporter

"Ah, yes, it seems Chief Keigo Kurusu has decided to join into the battle. Everyone seems to be conversing at the moment, so any more casualties should not be created at this time." Prussia heard a sigh of relief, and turned to the source. He saw Japan staring hopefully at the ground, while Italy treated his stomach, and Germany treated his head.

"Do you know him, Japan?" Germany asked, cutting a piece of gauze.

"Hai. He is one of the best police officers I have seen, if anyone can stop Minene, it's him." Japan smiled softly.

"Ve~ Then everything is going to be fine!" Italy smiled cheerfully, as wrapped gauze around Japan's middle section. Prussia frowned lightly, before perking back up.

"If he's the best as you say he is, then everything should finish soon!" Prussia smirked.

_"Tormenting a kid like this? I question your hobbies, ninth!" _The T.V rang out. Prussia glanced back at it, but not before hearing the reporter asking about why they were calling each other numbers. 'Ninth' seemed to smirk happily, but her eyes were blazing.

The man, Keigo, seemed to show First his phone, and quickly conversed about something. He then placed it back in his suit. Noone knew what he said, as he was too far to hear it.

"Hey, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but can you listen to my demands?" Ninth was talking into her megaphone again, and none, not even the reporter, seemed to make a sound. "Well then, KILL FIRST AND YOURSELF, FOURTH!" The girl gave a loud cackle, before continuing "MINENE WILL WIN THIS GAME, AND BECOME GOD!"

Everyone seemed to gasp, and began to murmur about how she wasn't in her right mind. Prussia especially heard that behind him, where his fellow nations were now sitting.

"Ve~? 'Become god'? What does she mean by that?" Italy questioned, hoisting Japan up. Prussia stiffened lightly.

"She must be crazy, noone can become god! It's not even proven that god is real!" Germany said, also hoisting Japan up. _Yes it is possible to become god. God is real, and I'm in a battle to become God. _

Prussia turned his attention back to the T.V. Fourth was holding a revolver to first's head, and first seemed to be crying. The reporter was now making comments, and her tone was concerned. "It seems Cheif Keigo is giving into Uryu's demands! That poor child!"

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the courtyard. The camera panned up rather quickly, enough to get a shot of a pink-haired girl, wearing a white gym shirt, and green shorts, jumping from a window. She was holding a pipe dangerously, and nearly landed on ninth.

The later quickly moved from the way, and kick the pink haired girl, sending her flying. Fourth removed the gun from First's head, and First immediately began to run.

"What is that boy doing..! Didn't Minene say there was mines?!" Came Japan's concerned reply. None of the other three knew what to say, as they were shocked as well.

First continued to run, not knowing where the bombs were. Until; "Yukki! Move to the left!" It was the pink haired girl who yelled, and first moved quickly to the left, much to the shock of many people, including ninth herself.  
"Yukki! Go right!" The girl yelled again, and first complied. Avoiding another bomb.  
Once first reached his desired area, he quickly snatched up his phone, much to the confusion of the other nations in the room.

"Why did he grab a phone?! Shouldn't surviving be the main priority?!" Came Germany's bewildered shout. But Prussia knew, that phone was technically his main process of surviving.

"To the left again!" the pink hair girl yelled out, before getting roughly kicked by ninth. Ninth bent down to meddle with something, before getting hit with a book.

All that happened next was various books flying quickly from classrooms, while the students inside shouted encouraging words to First as he ran.  
An explosion came behind First, creating a large cloud of dust, blocking the camera to view anymore. But the audio was still there.

"AH! NINTH!" It was first who was yelling, that was clear as day. Suddenly a high pitched shriek flowed from the dust. The camera couldn't clearly see what was happening, but they say Ninth's figure, her hands covering her eyes in pain, as blood slowly trickled down.

The cloud of dust finally cleared at this point, and they saw ninth's behind, as she growled in pain. First laid on the floor, shocked at ninth's action.

Fourth said something, his revolver pointed at ninth, as the girl glared with her one good eye. The girl stood straighter, and seemed to raise her hands in the air, letting out various smoke bombs.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" She yelled, before she appeared above the chief, on a red motorcycle. She drove away quickly, her eye leaving a faint blood trail.

The four nations stood shocked at what had happened. And Prussia just gulped slowly, as he replayed everything that happened.  
This competition would be fierce.

* * *

The rest of the world meeting was rescheduled for next month, as Japan was in no condition to continue. Many nations tried to comfort him, only to make him uncomfortable, and overly polite. It was to be expected, when asked about this 'Minene' character, Japan explained how she was a terrorist who mostly targeted rich business men, or military men. For her to attack so openly, and so drastically, was a shock.  
Not to mention painful.

Prussia now stood outside the world conference building, waiting for Germany who was talking a few things over with Italy. Prussia checked his diary, in hopes of not finding a dead-end.

**Dear Journal,**

**The world meeting was now canceled, and many nations went to Japan to ask how he felt.  
It must have been painful, having a bomb kill most of the students in that school.  
I found out the identity of Fourth, First, and Ninth. I assume Second was the pink hair girl, but I'm not entirely sure.  
West also is now reading over my shoulder nosy bastard.**

**~Write Later~**

Prussia's eyes widened at the last sentence, and he quickly snapped the book shut. He turned around and Germany was certainly looking over his shoulders, just as the diary said.

He glared at his younger brother. "You know, it's not polite to read over someone's shoulders!" He snapped angrily. Germany raised an eyebrow

"Like you have room to talk. I wanted to know how you knew Japan was going to get attacked?" Prussia kept a poker-face on the outside, but inside he was panicking. _FUCK FUCK!_

"What makes you think I knew that?! I was just as shocked as you!" Prussia defended himself. It wasn't the entire truth, Prussia knew, but it wasn't exactly a full lie. He knew Japan would get hurt, but he was shocked for it to be a diary holder.

"You were reading your diary, And stared at Japan. Finally, he went down, and you didn't panic! You simply turned the T.V on! And on the channel with the information about what was happening to Japan!" Germany yelled, towering over his elder brother. Prussia winced at the loud voice, but then glared at full force.

"So, because of that, you thought maybe I had something to do with it?!"

"At this point, yes!"

"West! Japan is my friend! Why would I hurt him?!"

"That's what I'm asking!"

Prussia gave another glare, Germany glared back.

"I'm not taking this shit. Especially from my younger bruder!" Prussia snapped, walking down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Came Germany's question, it was heavy on anger.

"Anywhere but here! Who knows! Maybe I'll become a target by the girl called 'ninth!'" Prussia turned around, glaring at his brother, walking backwards at this sentence. He turned around when he finished, and continued to walk down the path. No longer caring where he ended up.

"Prussia!" The albino didn't listen to his younger brothers cry, and continued to march angrily forward.

~.~

Prussia didn't know where he was headed, nor did he care. _How dare he! How dare he! Assuming I had something to do with the terrorist attack! I didn't even know it was an attack! I just followed what my diary said! Is that so bad?! It's like following orders! That was in the future! I can't change what the other diary holders do if I'm not near them! What_ bullshit!

Prussia kept marching down the path angrily, lost in his thoughts.  
He suddenly bumped into someone, and fell down hard. The other person did too. Not thinking, he quickly began to yell.

"Can't you watch where you're going!?" The other person seemed to whimper slightly, and Prussia finally looked at who he was yelling at.  
It was a small kid, maybe around 5 or 6, with ginger red hair, and bright green eyes. His hands were covered with two puppets.

"Oh Jeez! I'm sorry!" Prussia gave a hurriedly response, and quickly stood up. He held out a hand for the child to take. The boy took it slowly, and got up to his feet. "What's your name, munchkin?" Prussia asked, kneeling down to the height of the boy.

"...Reisuke..." The boy said slowly. Nodding lightly.

"Nice to meet you Reisuke! I'm Gilbert!" _Not that my human name is needed... I bet he has never heard of the awesome Prussia!_

The boy smiled brightly, and gave a cute 'mph!' with a smile. Prussia smiled too.

"Where's your parents?" At that question, the boy shrugged.

"I don't..." Reisuke gave a small tight frown, and began playing timidly with his hand puppets. Prussia looked around, and stood up.

"Well, you can stay with me for now, if you want. Have to find your parents though, can't have them thinking you were kidnapped!" Prussia chucked. The boy froze, as though conveying his options, before giving a nod.

"OK, Big brother Gilbert!"

* * *

OK, now, let me explain something: The world meeting was held in Germany, and Reisuke, aka 5, was with his parents because of a business trip they had.  
Five is in the series late into episode 6, and I only showcased episode two.

Also, I found out there was a thirteen that was fetured in a game. I did not know this.

As such, I will ignore her.


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS, I REALIZED REISUKE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO SPEAK A FOREIGN LANGUAGE, 'CUZ HE'S LIKE, 6.**

**IMAGINE**** PRUSSIA IS SPEAKING IN JAPANESE TO HIM, OK?**

**IF YOU SEE ITALIC WORDS,MOST LIKELY THEY ARE SPEAKING IN A LANGUAGE THAT IS NOT JAPANESE, ITS ONLY FOR THE REISUKE ARC.**

**If you see underlines, that means Reisuke's puppets are talking.**

Prussia originally planned to stay at a hotel room, and live there for about a week before going home. But, seeing as now he was holding the hand of Reisuke, and the child had lost tract of where his parents were, he decided to go home. If he was lucky, and most likely he wasn't going to, Germany wouldn't be home yet.

Reisuke tightened his grip on Prussia's hand as the rounded a corner near the house. Prussia spared a small glance to the child, who seemed both confident, and scared at the same time. Prussia honestly couldn't blame him, going with a complete stranger is scary, even more so when you are not familiar with the area, or the people, so you couldn't cry for help.  
Prussia wouldn't do anything, he was way to awesome to hurt a child. Even through WW1 and WW2, he never once injured a child. Men and women, he did, as most nations have, but not a child.

They soon arrived at the house, and Prussia let go of Reisuke's hand. Reisuke looked confused, but once he saw Prussia digging into his pocket, he nodded lightly, now understanding. Prussia unlocked the door, and opened it slowly, only for his ear drums be invaded by loud shouts.

"_ITALIEN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!_"Came the loud German accented voice. Prussia rolled his eyes, and grabbed Reisuke's hand.

_"I DON'T-A WANT TO DO TRAINING!"_ Came the equally loud Italian voice. Prussia sighed.

"Get ready to meet my family and friend. They can get pretty crazy, but you're an awesome kid, you can handle them." Reisuke smiled at the compliment, and puffed out his chest proudly.

"I can handle it! I'm a big-boy!" Prussia smirked at the childish reply, and gently grabbed Reisuke's hand once again, much to the boys confusion.

Suddenly, a large blur passed by both of the new arrivals, Prussia, knowing this would happen, pulled Reisuke towards him, nearly scaring the boy half to death. Next came Germany, yelling profanities at the blur, or more commonly known as Italy. Germany didn't notice his brother arriving, or didn't care, as he began to run after the Italian, sweat forming on his forehead.  
Surprisingly, Japan's head popped up from the doorway leading to the living room. He blinked a few times, and raised his finger, his mouth open to ask something.  
Prussia cut him off before he could even ask.

"_The two are probably headed down the street. Leave them be, if you chase after them now, you'll never be able to catch up._" Prussia said, scratching his nose as he stared at the Asian country. Japan nodded lightly, and noticed Reisuke.

_"Pr-Gilbert-san, who's this?"_ Japan eyed the younger boy curiously. Something didn't feel right about him, but Japan couldn't place what...

_"Ah, this is Reisuke. He's from your place, you know! I found him on the street, he's gonna crash here until we can find his parents!" _Prussia smirked, and gestured to the child. Japan nodded again, and walked closer to the former country and boy. He bent down to meet Reisuke's height, and gave a small, polite smile.

"Hello, Reisuke-kun, I'm Honda Kuki. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Reisuke' said, giving a small smile, as he dipped his head in a slightly polite bow. The boy lifted his hands, and showed Japan his hand puppets happily, making them wave.  
"Don't forget about us!" Reisuke girl doll placed her stubby hands on her hips.  
"Rei should learn how to introduce people right!" The male puppet said, waving his little hands in the air. Japan smiled at the boys antics, and Prussia furred his brows in slight confusion.

"Hai. I'm sorry, its a pleasure to meet you both too." Both of the puppets held out their stubby hands for Japan. Japan gripped the small stubs, and shook them very lightly, pleasing Reisuke greatly.

"_Japan, are you ok? Honestly, you went down, are you fine to do training?" _Prussia asked, his eyebrows raised, as he gained a look of concern.

_"Ah, I'm not training today, for now I'm just observing." _Japan said, giving off a pained smile_. _Prussia patted Japans back, and smiled lightly.

"Take it easy, OK?" He said, and Japan's pained smile turned into his infamous poker-face, as he nodded.

"Yes, I understand."

Prussia, waved a hand to Reisuke, and the boy walked over to the albino, gazing up at his taller, although not by much, form. Giving a small smirk of satisfaction, Prussia rubbed Reisuke's hair, much to the instant confusion of the younger.  
"Well, you guys want to watch T.V until the other two come back?" Prussia asked, pointing with his thumb to the living room. Reisuke nodded enthusiastically, while Japan gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Together they walked into the living room, but Reisuke paused, and tugged on Prussia's sleeve. Giving a confused glance at the young boy, Prussia motioned for the boy to talk.  
"I have to use the bathroom." Reisuke hunched over slightly, and crossed his legs. Prussia nodded in understanding, and gave the boy quick directions to where the bathroom was, before waving a goodbye and turning on the T.V.

**_-Bathroom, Reisuke-_**

Once in the bathroom, Reisuke locked the door,and sat on a the toilet lid. Rummaging around in his book bag, he took out his diary,_** Hyper Vision Diary, **_and flicked through some pages until he found the date he was on.  
"Ah, let's see.. I bumped into an albino, so the first part is done," The first picture on the page was a crudely drawn picture of Gilbert and Reisuke, both laying on the ground.  
"What's next...? A blond man, who's that? Was he that guy who was running out of the house? He doesn't look too happy, neither does Gilbert." The next drawing was the blond and Gilbert yelling at each other, Kuki was in a corner, his hand raised as though he wanted to interrupt. A brunette was waving his arms frantically, seemingly trying to get their attention.

Reisuke sighed heavily as he flipped the page to the last prediction of the day. His eyes lit up, and he gained a small smirk, as he read the passage under the drawing.  
"That's interesting... Thought you could hide, huh, thirteenth? It seems I have an upper hand."

The drawing was showing Gilbert holding a small diary in his hand, and a phone in the other, seemingly talking about his diary. A drawing of Reisuke was hiding behind a door, that was open slightly. Underneath the drawing, was Reisuke's messy handwriting.

**_Big brother Gilbert is talking to someone on the phone about his diary. He say's he's 'thirteenth'. Lucky day._**

"Best part, you're not even aware of the fact that I spot you!" Letting out small laugh, Reisuke closed his book, and stuffed it away in his book bag, ready to leave the bathroom, until a familiar feeling his him. Giving a small pout, and hunching over slightly, Reisuke muttered;

"Looking at a future diary sure does make you have to pee."

**-An-**

**Not my best chapter, but it's something. So, let me know what you guys think of it, if I have any spelling/ grammar mistakes, or just anything. I want to hear your opinions about the story!**

**Also, the pee thing was just something I did for fun, I guess.**

**...I thought it was funny and Ironic, okay?**


	5. Moving around

Hey, its me, Baileypuppylover.

So... kinda hard to admit, but also not hard to admit, but here we go; I'm changing my account.

Reason for the sudden change?

1.)My stories are a mess, they're all over the place, and I cant keep track of them.

2.)My spelling and grammar are horrible. I honestly don't proof read, nor did I ever had a proof read checker.

3.) My updates. FOr the love of JEsus almighty, I need to update more often.

4.) I lost interest in some of my stories/ I have too many ideas for my stories.

5.) I forgot my password, so I constantly have to use the 'forgot you password' button.

Believe me when I say I'm not quitting, oh no, not quitting. If anything, see it as renovation.

I'm moving my account as _Baileyhopper_. Essentially the same name, but just a different part.

Now, I'm not fully giving up my stories, more than likely I'm going to revise them and publishing them, and trust me when I say; I have allot of work to do. A majority of my stories come from me being a weeb in each fandom, and now that I'm older, and more mature,_who the hell am I kidding, I'm like still 9, _I want to revise them, make the chapters longer, and actually get my plot in order.

So, I hope you understand, and trust me, I'll do better.


End file.
